face down
by jokergirl4ever
Summary: this is a story that is a little dark . it is about shilo being beaten by nathan instead of drugged.with the help of graverobber . she has a hard road to get past it do you think she will? well you will just have to read and find out. please r and r
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to my beta reader MusoukaS for doing a great job on this.

_**Facedown **_

Shilo couldn't believe it: he'd hit her again! Even after he promised it would never happen again. She remembered the first time her dad had hit her. He was so sorry, he said he didn't mean it, that he had a hard, stressful day at work.

And now, she walked down the streets, for what seemed like the twentieth time that day, just because she didn't feel like going home. When she turned round the corner, she ran into the one person she really didn't want to run in to.

"What do you want?" she asked with a little bit of anger in her tone of voice.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" he asked, concern evident in his.

She quickly grumbled something under her breath that Graverobber couldn't catch and tried to shove him out of the way.

"Hey, don't just try to shove me out of the way. What's wrong?" Graverobber asked again, but seemed to be more demanding and commanding this time. Once he got a good look at Shilo, he knew exactly what had happened. Her face was tear-stained and red, and as he continued to look her over, he noticed much older bruises and even some fresh ones.

"Shilo, who did this to you?''

Shilo looked down, she couldn't meet his eyes – at least not now, not now that he knew her secret. She could feel how the tears started to run down her face.

He looked at her face and saw the tears slowly rolling down, ''Hey, it's OK. You can tell me. Come on, kid''. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He started to rub calming circles on her back. It might've taken her a little while, but she was finally able to gain control again.  
"I'm sorry; I usually don't lose control like that. Been a hard day, that's all" she paused, "What are you doing anyways?''

Grave robber had failed to realize that he still had his arms around her, "Don't try to side-step me, I can see the bruises. Now, tell me, kid: Who did this to you?" He noticed how pale her cheeks were.

"My dad." she said in a whisper and the grave robber could tell that she was starting to shake.

"Oh man, come on, kid. I'll protect you, I promise. You can stay with me, you'll be safe", with that said, the grave robber grabbed her by the hand and started to run towards the alley. He knew some back roads that he often used, it would get them to the small apartment he had. It took them about fifteen minutes to get there. And even though his apartment wasn't in one of the best spots as Shilo looked around, she didn't really care right now - all she really cared about was that she was safe and with someone she trusted.

Even though she didn't know him that well, she did trust him with her life. He was almost sweet as he stopped running when they got closer to his house: it was hard to tell who would let go first, or who wouldn't let go. Shilo just wanted some sort of connection, but she couldn't exactly tell why grave robber didn't let her go. She chanced a quick glance at him; she could see the worry on his face as he glanced over at her every few seconds.

"Grave robber, thank you for helping me", Shilo said, her voice still shaky.

"You have no need to thank me, kid. I couldn't just leave you there", grave robber said, his voice sounded almost stone cold.

He opened the door for her and gave a tour around the house, showing her where she would be sleeping, and where the bathroom and kitchen were. She never spoke, and grave robber could understand why seventeen years of being locked up in a house and being beaten by your father would traumatize a person.

Shilo was actually surprised that the grave robber was being so nice to her. He always seemed as if she was like a nuisance, but he had always watched over her nonetheless, and she would never know how to repay him for it. The tour only took about fifteen minutes and when they got to the spare bedroom, grave robber looked at Shilo.

He put his hands on her shoulders and started to shake her a little, "OK, kid, you have to say something or I'm not going to leave you alone here, can you hear me?"

She took a deep breath, "I don't know what to do".

Grave robber was shocked to hear this coming from her; he thought she'd be fine. "Hey, it's going to be OK; you know you're safe here, right? You know the layout of the house now; you can have the run of it while I'm gone. You can even come harvesting with me if you want".

Shilo just walked over to the bed and lied down. She didn't know what to say to him. Grave robber could tell that Shilo just wanted to be alone and he also had some harvesting to do before the sun came up; he'd already spend a good chuck of time helping out Shilo. He walked out the front door and into the night, on the way to his favorite hunting ground.

As he was walking, he thought about going and paying the repo man a visit, and giving him every bit of hurt back that he had inflicted on Shilo, but then he thought better of it. It would be a waste of time anyways; one way or another that bully would get what was coming. Even if it weren't from the grave robber himself, it would be from the Gencops - hopefully.

He was almost at the graveyard when he heard something in the alley he was passing. He walked very quietly over to the mouth of the alley. He got a quick glance of a figure peering at him from the shadows and as he walked closer, he could see Amber Sweet staring at him.

She started to walk over towards him as a small smile played on her lips, "Well, look whom I found. I wonder what I should do with you". As she got closer, grave robber started to back away, but he just ended up backing into a wall.

"Hey Amber, how about you just let me go, huh? Come on", Grave robber said with a sly smile on his face, trying to inch away from her, but he bumped into one of her bodyguards.

"You know, I could just take you in and let them kill you"

Grave robber froze; it was as if his whole body shut down. "Why would you let them do that? Where would you get your Z then? Nobody in this whole city gives you a good deal like I do", he said, trying to put on a show. He kept trying to find a way out; his mind seemed to be touring on one hundred miles an hour.

"You know, I think I could. It would be really easy to find another dealer to get my stuff from," she said, walking closer to the grave robber, "And then you would never get to touch this again."

She took his hand and ran it down her body. Grave robber's eyes rolled back in his head for a brief moment, "OK. I really have to go now".

It took him about twenty minutes of sweet talking and teasing along with some of the Z he had left to finally get out of Amber's clutches. He continued to walk towards the graveyard, not stopping for anything now and his mind started to wander. __

Why am I even helping Shilo? Why do I care? I mean, I would like to beat the shit out of that so-called father, who'd done this to her. So, maybe I am growing a heart or at least a conscience. Whatever it is, it's new to me. I've never had to care for another human being. How do I rationalize this? Hmm, Maybe I'm just helping a girl in need or I'm just doing it because there's something in it for me. I'm not quite sure.

He started to hum, as he got closer to the graveyard, automatically walking towards a newly spotted and fresh grave. He walked over to the grave in three strides, crouched down to get his tools ready.

He stood back up and pushed the lid off of the casket. He pulled the body out and laid it on the ground, unwrapping the plastic and grabbed a syringe. He then pushed it into the corpse's nasal canal. When he heard a pop, which meant that he'd hit the brain, he let out a soft, "Yes". He pulled back on the syringe and saw the blue liquid that he loved so much. He filled up about ten more vials and then walked out of the graveyard, walking back towards home and hoped that Shilo was doing better.  
_  
_Shilo woke up a little groggy and disoriented. She sat up and looked around the room, not quite sure where she was. Everything from last night came rushing back to her then; her dad hitting her, walking around and bumping into the grave robber, and him bringing her to his house.

She got out of bed and found a pair of clothes that looked exactly hers, but she knew that she hadn't brought any with her, so that meant that the grave robber had gone back to her house and took them. Shilo smiled at the thought of him actually going to those lengths to help her.

She picked the clothes up and walked to the bathroom to clean up a little. She was actually surprised about how clean the bathroom was, considering the fact that the only person who lived in this house was a guy. She climbed into the shower and turned the water on, she stayed there for a while. She wasn't sure for how long, but the water did get cold, so it must've been at least for an hour. She got dressed and walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. She noticed something on the table as she did so; she walked over to it and saw that it was a note. She picked it up and read it:  
_  
Dear kid,_

_I hope you slept well and remember: you're safe here. He won't find you. I'll be back at sunrise, so you'll have the house 'till then. _

_G _

_Damn, he has good handwriting_, was the first thought she had after reading the note. The note alleviated some of her nerves.

She walked over to the fridge and looked inside: there wasn't much inside except for some milk. So, she started to look into the cupboards. There, she found cereal and she grabbed the milk from the fridge. She sat down at the table and starting to eat as she read the paper.

There was nothing really interesting in it, except for Genco's everyday commercials of promoting surgery.

She wasn't interested in surgery, so there really wasn't much to read.

As she ate, her mind began to wander to the previous night. She didn't even know what had gone wrong: _She was at home, waiting for her dad to get home from work, and when he did – he just seemed so mad. She heard the front door open and her dad walked in. She had walked down the stairs and something in her dad just snapped. He had come after her without even saying a word and he hit her.  
_  
_Again and again – the blows coming, but then he finally stopped._

It was then when she had sprinted for the door, grabbing the handle and opening it wide open. She ran right into the street, not even looking where she was going, she simply ran. And when her legs got tired, she slowed down and walked around the block a few times. When she had walked around the block for what seemed like the hundredth time, she finally ended up running into grave robber.

It was when it all had started. She had been sort of happy when she saw the grave robber, even though he was a drug dealer. He had always been honest with her, though. Her mind stopped wandering right when she'd started thinking about the grave robber. He always seemed to jumble her mind.

She looked around and saw that the sun was coming up. There was a clock on the wall; it was 5:00 AM. She was starting to wonder why the grave robber hadn't come back yet. She finished her cereal and went to sit on the couch. It seemed that she had found out a lot about him in the short time that she had been there – more about anyone in her whole life.

Grave robber walked through the door around 7:00 AM. He had blood on his shoulder and he was limping. Shilo walked over to him, but didn't get too close though. She wasn't sure if he'd like that.

"What happened to you?"

It took him a few seconds to answer as he'd been gasping for air, "I got seen by the Gencops; it didn't end very well".


	2. Chapter 2

Shilo was actually surprised that Graverobber was being so nice to her. He always seemed like she was a nuisance, but he had always watched over her none the less, and she would never know how to repay him for it. The tour only took about fifteen minutes, when they got to the spare bedroom Graverobber looked at shilo. He put his hands on her shoulder and started to shake her a little. "Ok kid you have to say something or I'm not going to leave you alone here, can you hear me ".

She took a deep breath "I don't know what to do "Graverobber was shocked to hear this coming from her, he thought she would be fine. "Hey it's going to be ok; you know your safe here right. You know the layout of the house now; you can have the run of it while I'm gone. You can even come harvesting with me if you want ". Shilo just walked over to the bed and lied down; she didn't know what to say to him.

Graverobber could tell shilo just wanted to be alone and he also had harvesting to do before the sun came up, he had already spent a good chunk of the night helping shilo. He walked out the front door and into the night on the way to his favorite hunting ground. As he was walking he thought about going and paying the repo man a visit and giving him every bit of hurt back that he had inflicted on shilo, but then he thought better of it. It was a waste of time anyway, one way or another that bully would get what was coming to him. Even if it wasn't from Graverobber, hopefully it would be from the Gencops. He was almost to the graveyard when he heard something in the alley he was passing. He walked very quietly toward the mouth of the alley.

He got a quick glance of a figure peering at him from the shadows as he walked closer he could see Amber Sweet staring at him. She started to walk over to him "well look who I found, I wonder what I should do with you "she said with a small smile playing on her lips. As she got closer Graverobber started to back away, but he just ended up backing into a wall. "Hey Amber how about you just let me go huh, come on "Graverobber said with a sly smile on his face trying to inch away from her. He bumped into one of her body guards


	3. Chapter 3

"You know I could just take you in and let them kill you "Graverobber froze, it was like his whole body shut down.

"Why would you let them do that? Then where would you go to get your Z. Nobody in this whole city gives you a good deal like me". He said trying to put on a show. He kept trying to find a way out. His mind was going one hundred miles an hour, "you know I think I could, it would be really easy to find another dealer to get my stuff from ". She said walking closer to Graverobber "and then you would never get to touch this again "she said taking his hand and running it down her body. For a brief moment Graverobber's eyes rolled back in his head, "ok I really have to go "Graverobber said trying to squeeze by amber.

It took him about twenty minutes of sweet talking and teasing along with some of the Z he had left to finally get out of Amber's clutches. As he continued to walk toward the graveyard now not stopping for anything, his mind started to wander _/ why am I helping shilo? why do I care , I mean I would like to beat the shit out of that so called father that was doing it to her . So maybe I am growing a heart or at least a conscience. Whatever it is that's making is new to me I have never had to care for another human being. how do I ration realize this hm like maybe I'm just helping a girl in need or I'm just doing it because there is something in it for me , I'm not quite sure/._ He started to hum as he got closer to the graveyard, walking in him automatically spotted a fresh grave. He walked over to the grave in three strides, and crouched down getting his tools ready.

He stood back up and pushed the lid off of the casket. Pulling out the body and laying it on the ground, Unwrapping the plastic and grabbing a syringe, pushing it into the corpse's nasal canal, when he heard the pop that meant he had hit the brain he let out a soft "yes". He pulled back on the syringe and saw the blue liquid that he loved so much. He filled up about ten more vials and then walked out of the graveyard and back toward home and he hoped shilo was doing better.


	4. Chapter 4

Shilo woke up groggy and a little disoriented; she sat up and looked around the room not quite sure where she was. Then everything from last night came rushing back to her, her dad hitting her, walking around and bumping into Graverobber, and him bringing her to his house. she got up out of the bed and found a pair of clothes that looked like they were from her house, but she didn't bring anything with her so that meant Graverobber had went back in to her house and took them . Shilo smiled at that thought of him actually going to those lengths to help her.

She picked up the clothes and walked to the bathroom to clean up a little, she was actually surprised about how clean the bathroom was, considering that the only person who had lived in this house was a guy. She climbed into the shower and turned on the water, she stayed in it for awhile. She wasn't sure how long but the water did get cold, so it must have been at least an hour. She got dressed and walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. She saw something on the table; she walked over and saw it was a note. She picked it up and read it

_Dear kid:_

_I hope you slept well and remember you are safe there. He won't find you; I will be back at sunrise, so you have the house till then._

_From g _

The first thought she had after reading the not was _/ damn he has good handwriting/_ the note alleviated some of her nerves. She walked over to the fridge and looked inside; there wasn't much inside except for some milk. So she started to look in the cupboards, she found cereal so she went back to the fridge and grabbed the milk she went and sat down at the table. Starting to eat and read the paper, there was nothing really interesting in the paper, except for Genco's everyday thing of promoting surgery.

She wasn't interested in the surgery, so there really was not much to read. As she ate here mind began to wander to the previous night. She didn't even know what had gone wrong. She was at home waiting for her dad to get home from work, he just seemed so mad when he got home, she heard the front door open and her dad walk in. she had walked down the stairs, and something in her dad just snapped. He had come after her without even saying a word and he hit her. Again and again the blows had come, finally he had stopped. That was when she had sprinted for the door, grabbing the handle and opening the door wide and running right into the street, not even looking where she was going she just ran. Then when her legs got tired, she slowed and walked around the block a few times. Finally when she had walked around the block for what seemed like the hundredth time, she ended up running into Graverobber.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n this chapter was harder to write than the others, thanks to writers block and no free time. Sorry for the long wait. Now let's move onto chapter five, how everyone likes it.

That was when this had all started. She had been sort of happy when she saw Graverobber, even though he is a drug dealer. He had always been honest with her. Her mind stopped wandering right when she started thinking about Graverobber; He always made her mind get jumbled.

When she looked around she saw that the sun was coming up, there was a clock on the wall that read 5:00 am. She was starting to wonder why Graverobber wasn't back yet. She finished her cereal and went to sit on the couch.

It seemed that she had found out a lot about Graverobber in the short time she had been here than about anyone her whole life.

Graverobber walked through the door about 7:00 am. He had blood on his shoulder and he was limping, shilo walked over to him, but she didn't get to close though. Because she wasn't sure if he would like that, "Graverobber what happened to you"? , it took him a few seconds to answer because he was breathing so hard "I got seen by the Gencops, it didn't end very well".

Graverobber limped over to the table and slumped down into the chair. "Can you go to the bathroom and get the first aid kit that's under the sink" shilo walked to the bathroom, looked under the sink and found the first aid kit.

She walked back out to the kitchen and set the first aid kit down on the table. Shilo was surprised when Graverobber grabbed out a pair of tweezers and his hand went right for the wound on his shoulder. He heard a yelp from behind him when the tweezers hit his skin "what are you doing" he placed the tweezers back on the table and looked at shilo.

"I have to get the bullet out. Don't I "? Graverobber said annoyance in his eyes, shilo walked over stopped an arms length away from his shoulder, "I can get it out if you want me to"

Shilo was still hesitant about doing it. Graverobber looked shocked " I guess with the way you grew up causing a man pain would be a high point for you" Graverobber said sarcastically , he saw the look of pain cross shilo's face. He was mentally kicking himself in the butt, _/ oh shit open mouth insert foot, I really stepped in it now/. _ "I'm sorry kid I didn't meant to say that, I'm being an ass right now, you can take the bullet out just be carful" he said handing her the tweezers, shilo took them with her hands shaking. She put her left hand on his shoulder to steady it, a shiver running down her body because of the contact.

Graverobber wasn't quite sure what he had just done, he could feel her hands shaking when they touched his skin, and he felt the tweezers going into his shoulder as she began to fish the bullet out. he was trying to not make any noises as shilo pulled the bullet out completely " oh crap " he went through the first aid kit again " what are you looking for now" shilo asked puzzled. Graverobber stopped for a second "i'm looking for peroxide to put on the wound "shilo was very surprised that he knew what it was, _/ but I guess when you were in his line of work you really could not go to the hospital /_ . " here let me help "

Graverobber could not figure out why she was being nice to him when the only other man in her life was a monster. He really wasn't used to being nice and taking care of another person. It was a shock when he felt the rag hit his skin, it stung badly, but he was used to pain. Then after about ten minutes of shilo cleaning the wound the pain went away.

She pressed down on the bandage to make sure it would stay in place, Graverobber stood up from the chair and groaned, "We should probably go to bed, you have been up most of the night and I am more of a night person anyway." Shilo was thankful Graverobber was happy with the work she did on his shoulder; she was even more surprised that he didn't say more to her than that one sarcastic remark. Shilo watched him walk away and into his bedroom, she closed up the first aid kit, walked back to the bathroom and put it back. Then went to her bedroom, and lied down on the bed.

Graverobber heard shilo's bedroom door close he tried to get to sleep, but it was no use he just laid there looking up at the ceiling. Maybe it was because of the run in with amber. Did she have feeling for him; she just seemed like a junkie. He heard something coming from shilo's room, _/ uh oh I think this is the after math of everything she's been through, this can't be good /_. Giving up on trying to sleep he got out of bed and walked into the hallway. Getting to her door he stands there for a second listening for anything, he hears some whimpers and some quiet pleas. He slowly opened her door and glances inside the room before opening the door enough for him to get in. he sees her tossing and turning in her sleep, Graverobber has never been in this sort of situation before. He walks over to the bed crouches down and starts shaking shilo trying to get her to wake up.

"Kid wake up "Graverobber whispered, no response he leaned closer and heard her whispering "dad stop please "he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. He gently wiped them away with his hand, he tried shaking her again to wake her up, but the nightmare had to big a hold on her. He gently moved her over on the bed and lied down beside her, pulling her into his lap and drawing circles on her back trying to calm the nightmare. He could feel her stop shaking less the longer he held her. _/ How in the hell did I get here? _/ Graverobber was not sure how long he sat there, but he must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes shilo had moved closer to him and she wasn't shaking anymore, he looked out the window. It was nearly night fall and he thought he should probably get ready to go harvest. He tried to move out from under shilo, but she had a very tight grip on him and wouldn't budge.

_Shilo was running down a long hallway, there wasn't any light or doors that she could see and when she looked behind her she saw a black figure chasing after her and it was gaining on her by the minute. She saw a small light at the end of the hallway, but it seemed like she would never reach it. Suddenly the scene changed and she was a little kid again and her dad was angry about something, he was moving towards her with an enraged look in his eyes. Then the dream blurred and she was seeing so many times her dad had beaten her that all she felt was the blows . They just kept coming blow after blow and she couldn't even stop him. All of these dreams and images collided in one big image and sound that kept coming at her full blast, and then suddenly it stopped. _

Shilo woke up with a start; she was surprised to see Graverobber under her. She clung to him like he was a raft in a storm, Graverobber stirred in his sleep. "Graverobber wake up" she nudged him a little, his eyes opened slowly. "Shilo what's wrong "he said sleepily he woke up more when he saw she was clinging to his shirt. He sat up bringing her with him and hugging her, "kid its ok, it was only a dream ". Shilo was hiding her head in his shoulder, she had started shaking again. He hugged her tighter whishing more than anything he could talk her pain away, make everything that the jerk of a father did just go away, but he could. So he did the next thing he could think of, "what was it about, do you want to talk about it"?

"My dad found me and attacked me again, and it was so scary, he would not stop trying to get to me". She was almost in tears when she got done telling him, "Its ok you have me now to protect you "

A/n 2 thanks for reading the newest chapter of face down. Please read and review they all keep me writing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/n here is the next chapter of face down. Please read and review hope you guys like it. This chapter may seem slow, it is a build up to a surprise for some of my readers. **

**A/n 2 soo sorry for the long wait, I had a major case of writers block and some life stuff that took up my time. Thanks to everyone who have stuck with me.**

Graverobber moved shilo over so she was lying on the bed; it was easier to move her now that she was awake. Standing up and looking at her "I have to go harvesting now. Would you like to come? "

Shilo sat up on the bed a little surprised that Graverobber had asked her to come with him. "I would love to come "it had been a day since she had left the same little apartment, she felt ready to try. She grabbed a pair of clothes from the top of the dresser; she guessed Graverobber had gone back to her house again; she was surprised he went back in there.

She walked to the bathroom and cleaned up, shilo heard movement outside of the bathroom, Graverobber was getting everything together he would need to go harvesting. She was just finishing getting changed when she heard a yell from the living room.

"Hey kid you ready to go yet "she opened the door and walked out of the bathroom, Graverobber was already headed for the door. Shilo followed him out into the hall Graverobber shut the door behind them not bothering to lock it "aren't you going to lock the door "? Shilo asked confused, Graverobber laughed "you really have been locked inside for too long kid there is nothing in that place worth stealing".

Shilo looked up at the sky "it is pretty quiet out tonight" they were getting closer to the graveyard. Shilo didn't know Graverobber had stopped walking until she looked to her side and he was gone. She looked back over her shoulder and saw him standing there tense "shilo hide now" Graverobber commanded as he went to crouch by a headstone, she went to hide behind a dumpster. It only took a few minutes before shilo saw a repo man walk by, she was going to yell at Graverobber and tell him to watch out, but then she saw him tell her to keep quiet by putting a finger to his lips.

The legal assassin Stopped right in-between them shilo moved her foot a little and didn't notice it hitting the wall. The repo man's head shot up, he started to walk towards shilo, in a second Graverobber was running towards him ready to attack " stay away from her you creep " Graverobber punched him in the arm, the repo man only stopped for a second. Graverobber pulled a needle from his bag raising it getting ready to stab the man. He aimed the needle at the mans back, Bringing it down going right into his heart killing him instantly.

The repo man fell to the ground right in front of shilo "can we go now "she squeaked out, Graverobber grabbed her hand and helped her walk around the repo man's dying body.

They started to walk towards a fresh grave, Graverobber hadn't let go of shilo's hand yet. She looked over at him; his eyes were darting all over the graveyard. He had started to hum softly; it was a tune shilo didn't know. It seemed like he was looking for something, they reached the grave; Graverobber got his tools out and pulling the body out of the grave. He unfolded the plastic; he had just slammed the needle into the corpse's skull, his head shot up like he had heard something.

All the time shilo had been standing back watching intently to what he was doing. She hadn't even noticed that they were surrounded, all around them were Gencops with loaded weapons, and Graverobber just went right back to work pulling the needle out followed by the flowing blue liquid that he loved so much. He pulled the needle full out of the skull and put the zydrate into his bag, Standing up to look at the Gencops, his eyes meeting very smug looking Amber.

"Look what we caught boys a criminal and a stray "the Gencops started laughing, cracking a smile for amber " well this could be a problem " he said looking at the Gencops, one of the Gencops walked up to shilo pulling her away and putting her in handcuffs " you shilo Wallace are under arrest for aiding and a bedding a known criminal " amber said coldly then turning to Graverobber she smiled a little " and as for you we have you on about a hundred counts of grave robbing " after she said that Graverobber felt a guy roughly putting handcuffs on him and pushing him forward, falling onto the ground in front of amber.

Amber looked down at him, "if you wanted to see me amber you could have called "he said smirking amber walked up and hit him across the face, smiling at the blood coming off his lip. "you had to know this was coming Graverobber " she said, Graverobber looked up at her ignoring the guards surrounding them, " did you want to be in charge all you had to do was ask miss sweet " Graverobber said looking down at her feet.

Shilo was quiet she didn't know what to say as they were lead back to a van and drove back to Gene Co, they were forcefully removed from the van and lead into Rotti's office. He was sitting behind his desk looking at some papers; he looked up when amber cleared her throat, Graverobber walked in looking Rotti right in the eyes, shilo followed trying to stay calm, and she didn't know what was going to happen.

The guards still held tight to Graverobber and shilo until Rotti looked up "you may leave "he said. He looked at shilo first, looking her up and down taking in her appearance " shilo how nice to see you again " Rotti said smiling at her, she moved closer to Graverobber nervous.

"Its ok kid he won't hurt you while I'm here "Graverobber whispered. Rotti stood up moving around his desk, watching Graverobber carefully.

"I was worried about you when Nathan told me you had run away, I have been searching. I never thought you would end up with this filth, why don't come with me and I can take you home. Your father misses you very much "Rotti reached a hand out to shilo, shilo cringed away from rotti's hand. " shilo what's wrong, don't you want to see you dad " Rotti asked looking confused, he put the hand back at his side and stood back. Now looking at Graverobber "what do you know about shilo running away "he asked frowning?

Graverobber met rotti's eyes, he didn't even flinch when he started talking, moving a few steps towards Rotti " the only way I knew she was in trouble was when she ran into me, she was afraid and in pain. She didn't need to say anything I saw the bruises. Did you know her father was beating her "? He asked watching for any signs of emotion.

Rotti's face got very tense and his got cold. Looking back and forth between shilo and Graverobber "I did not know that and I am deeply sorry for the pain he has caused shilo. I will have one of my best employees remedy the situation soon, you don't have to worry. "He said smiling softly

Shilo flinched when he said that, Wondering what he meant by that statement, but already knowing the truth. She Sighed softly "why did you bring us here "she asked looking at Rotti, he looked back at her. " I have been looking for you, when the GENcops spotted you walking with Graverobber I was concerned. I thought something had happened to you, I thought he hurt you. So I had the GENcops bring you here" shilo looked back at Graverobber " he has been nice to me, he has helped me so much, if you say you brought us here because of my safety than why were we charged " shilo asked raising an eyebrow.

Rotti looked at Graverobber "we have been trying to catch him for awhile. He was always so cautious before we never got a shot. Then when we saw you with him, we assumed that you were harboring him "

Graverobber laughed after Rotti was done speaking " you thought she was harboring me, like her dad would ever let that happen, but then again there seems to be a lot about your employees you don't know " Graverobber said glaring at Rotti moving closer to shilo, glancing towards the door " are we free to go now, since I obviously have not touched her and you can't get me on the grave robbing either, I was already tried for that and was cleared of all charges, so if you tried me again I think that would be considered double jeopardy" he added smirking.

Rotti thought for a moment considering his options. Then he took a second to look from shilo to Graverobber, meeting the other man's eyes "you may have a point, if all of that is true then I don't see another reason to keep you two here "Rotti said, walking over to his office door and opening it "you are both free to go "

A/N sorry it took so long to update, but I already have the next few chapters planned out. I am moving though so it may take a little bit to upload them. Thanks for you patience please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Graverobber and shilo were silent as they headed towards the door leading out of the office, when they came to the ground floor of the Gene co building heading outside. Turning the corner heading to the apartment, they didn't speak much on the way back, both unsure about what to say. Graverobber opened the door sighing as he walked inside

"One word for that experience "hell" that is all I can think of to describe being inside that office" he said moving toward the couch. Shilo smiled looking at Graverobber thinking about how much he had actually helped her when he didn't have to, everything he had put up with and went through to help her.

Graverobber titled his head slightly, watching shilo looking at him. He couldn't figure out why she wouldn't stop staring.

"What's up kid "he asks leaning forward a little on the couch.

Shilo blinked shaking her head to clear away the thoughts. "I was just thinking about everything you have done to help me. You put yourself in danger by helping me. I don't know if I can repay you" Graverobber could see she was fighting tears

_Oh, man_ Graverobber thought he stood up, wrapping an arm around her shoulder pulling her close. He knew that she was going to break eventually, but he wasn't very good with this touchy-feely stuff. He had to try though she needed him to be strong.

"It'll be ok; we will figure it out "he said moving his hand in circles on her back.

The shaking that had started a few moments ago calmed down slightly, shilo moved away from Graverobber rubbing her eyes.

"Feeling better, I find crying helps most things except hangovers it doesn't help though very much, but I highly doubt you're ever going to get hung over "Graverobber said chuckling.

Shilo laughed softly "no I don't think I will, but thanks for the tip "she moved towards the bedroom, looking back at Graverobber for a second. He was still standing in the same spot.

"Are you hungry?" he asked turning to walk towards the kitchen.

Shilo stared at him for a moment "after what we just went through, as you put it "hell" your hungry"

"Guys gotta eat even if he had to deal with men like that jerk Rotti, do you want some waffles?"

Shilo laughed, "You do know you're a little crazy right, waffles would be nice" she moved into the kitchen sitting at the table watching Graverobber move around the kitchen as if it was nothing.

"You can cook?" she asked after a few minutes of watching. Graverobber turned back to her a look for fake shock on his face.

"Ah I'm hurt of course I can cook "he held up the box of waffles "all you have to do is pop them in the toaster" he turned back around pulling the toaster out of one of the bottom cupboards.

Shilo walked over, laughing as Graverobber was trying to get the bag the waffles were in to open. "Want some help? How can you have waffles and not be able to open the bag to actually eat them?"

Graverobber passed her the bag with a sigh" well I don't normally eat them. I usually just grab a bowl of cereal or make a sandwich"

Shilo moved towards a drawer "do you have a pair of scissors? "She started looking in the drawer with the silverware

"Ha! You can't open it either, now that makes me feel a little better" he chuckled moving towards the set of drawers, reaching around shilo to open the second drawer and grab the scissors. He handed them to her with a lopsided smile on his face.

Shilo cut the bag open, putting four waffles in the toaster and moves towards the table, sitting back down.

They ate in relative silence after the waffles were done. It was nice to just sit and not have to say anything, just enjoying the company of another person.

A/n thanks for reading, I am so so so so so so sorry it took me so long to update, but major writers block and trying to write a book took over my brain for awhile, but the updates will com sooner. I will be writing the next chapter right after I post this one.

Please review.


End file.
